


Persecom.

by Whovinobuscus



Category: Chobits, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, anyway read this shit, eyyy it's a Chobits AU, i had the idea and i thought why not, i hope no one gets mad at me for the people i chose to be the Chobits characters, you know you want to man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovinobuscus/pseuds/Whovinobuscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin only wanted to get into a good college and get a good education. He didn't think he would get caught up in a crazy life full of walking, talking computers and evil villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Chobits was my first anime, and I had always wanted to write a fanfiction about it. I got the idea to make it a Rooster Teeth/Chobits crossover because I felt that the show fit a lot of the people really well. I've been planning this out in my head for days, and it's finally time to write. The only downside to this is that I have to watch the entire series of Chobits again, but it'll be worth it. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin only wanted to get into a good college and get a good education. He didn't think he would get caught up in a crazy life full of walking, talking computers and evil villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chobits was my first anime, and I had always wanted to write a fanfiction about it. I got the idea to make a Rooster Teeth/Chobits crossover because I felt that the show fit a lot of the people really well. I've been planning this out in my head for days, and it's finally time to write. The only downside to this is that I have to watch the entire series of Chobits all over again, but it'll be worth it. Enjoy!

My name is Gavin Free.

I'll be turning 26 this year, but I'm still only 25. Sometime this summer, I plan on moving to America to study abroad. Austin, Texas, if you'd like specifics. My family owns a small shop just outside of Oxfordshire, and it doesn't get much business. We sell things like hats and various teas, sugars and spices. It's in a pretty remote location, but not so remote that people wouldn't know where it was. It's placed conveniently next to a path where joggers or parents with young children often walk along, and when people come once, they'll often come back! It's the best feeling in the world to have return customers.

I was close to dozing off at the counter, when a sound from outside made me perk up. It was the sound of tires against gravel and the beeping of a vehicle horn. I smiled, my eyes going wide as I practically hopped over the counter and ran outside. "It's here!!" Was the only response I could give to a customer when she inquired what I was so elated about.

I let out a little squeak as I approached the mailbox, removing the small, off-white envelope that would tell me how my life would go. I was gonna be a freshman in college!

...At least that's what I thought.

I couldn't help but feel heartbroken as I read the one word that stuck out to me on the letter. _ **Rejection.**_

 _ **  
**_"I...I got rejected...I failed...How..." I was unable to form any full sentences when my mother inquired as to what was wrong. I tightly clutched the letter between sweaty palms, muttering "I failed." over and over as I trudged back into the store. I thought I had done so well...How could this happen...? A few tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away. They kept coming back though.

"You could always go to school here, Gavin," My mother said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "As long as you're getting an education. That's all that matters, isn't it?" I sighed, shaking my head and clearing my throat. "I can make it work...I'll just...Go to Austin, find a job and a place, study hard...Hope to get into college next year. It'll be fine. I'll be fine." I looked to my mother, flashing her a weak smile which she hesitantly returned. 

My decision had been made right then. I was going to pack up my things and head to Texas. I know that if I studied hard enough, I would definitely get into college. Hopefully. Maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the terribly short chapter, but this is where I wanted to stop. The next chapter will definitely be longer, and it will include more people! Yay!


	2. Micoo Gets Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally gets to Texas, and this is where his story really begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY DONE!!  
> I really apologize that this took so long to finish, I've been having writer's block and I am just the biggest procrastinator this side of the east coast. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

I had to take too many planes to be legal to get to Texas. The airport was very crowded when I got there. I was surprised to find that I actually made it to the outside world. It was a sunny day, cars were driving past and people were standing on the sidewalks. Some of them had funny looking ears. I smiled, pulling a slip of paper from my pocket. It had the address of the apartment complex I'd be staying at on it, and from the looks of it, I was heading in the right direction.

"It will take approximately forty-five minutes to reach your destination. From there, you will then have to switch trains in Dallas..." I glanced over my shoulder to see a girl with long, brown hair, wearing a green dress walking beside a man wearing a tan business suit. She had those strange ears. "A real Persecom! That is top, I've never seen one in real life before!" I looked up from the paper again, and saw that there was a shop selling the things! I had to go check it out.

Recently, the entire world has been talking about IT and the Internet, and how advanced it's getting. It's making the world an easier place to live, in my opinion. The most amazing things, though, are these Persecoms. They're made to look just like people! I don't know too much about them, but if I had to guess, I'd say they could do all kinds of things. "Out in Oxfordshire, no one has a computer like this! It'd be the best thing in the world to own one!"

...And then my eyes had to wander to the price tag.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way but a bloody billionare would be able to afford one of these! This is absolutely mental!!" I couldn't help but blush as I looked over my shoulder, seeing that the entire world was staring at me. Some mothers were even pulling their children off the sidewalks and saying things like, "Don't look him in the eye, sweetie." and "That's what a pervert looks like." I laughed nervously before sprinting off in the direction I was headed. I should really learn to stop talking to myself. I've never communicated with anyone but elderly people and young children up until this point.

~ ~ ~                                     

I had to climb an insane amount of stairs to reach the apartment complex, and I couldn't help but think about those Persecoms. They look just like real people, it's crazy! But it isn't like I'd ever be able to afford one. I guess poor English people aren't allowed to buy things in America. "Damn...I just want a computer, is that so much to ask?!"

"Depends on what kind of computer you're talking about."

I glanced up from that stupid paper once again, hoping to find the source of the voice, but I only came face-to-blade with a chainsaw. I made a noise mixed with a gurgle and a scream as I fell backwards onto the ground. I heard laughter, a female's laughter, so I decided to look up again. The woman was wearing a black tank top, ripped blue jeans, and black, dusty combat boots. She had on safety goggles, so I could only guess that she had been cutting something. She held the chainsaw with ease, which surprised me. Her hair was tied back in two small ponytails. And she had a lot of tattoos going up her arms.

"E-E-E-E-Excuse me," I stuttered, desperately trying to keep from looking at the chainsaw. "I was just trying to find this apartment complex, maybe you've heard of it? But then again, maybe not, it's pretty isolated. Ramsey Estates, I think it was?" The woman set the weapon of death down, extending a hand to help me up. "Ramsey Gardens, if you will. I keep a neat lawn." She said with a smile. I flashed her a weak smile as I staggered to my feet. "You must be Gavin Free. I'm Griffon, proud owner of this little place. Or manager, I don't know, I'm no good with titles. Anyway, why don't I show you to your apartment?" I nodded, following after Griffon as she led me into the place I would learn to call my home.

~ ~ ~                            

"Here we are!" Griffon exclaimed, unlocking and unnecessarily swinging the door open. "The hot water and the gasline are already set up, and the circuit breakers are in this general area." She kept on explaining the small space to me, but I wasn't able to fully listen. The place was smaller than I thought, but I guess I can't really complain. It was all I could afford, after all. It should be suitable for one person to live in anyway.

"I set the boxes you sent all nice and neat up here for you." Griffon said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Oh, thank you!" I said, smiling. "I hope they weren't too heavy for you to carry on your own." Griffon laughed as she turned to leave the room. "Oh, I didn't carry them up here! Mr. Haywood brought them up for me!" "Er..Mr. Haywood?" She turned to look somewhere down the hallway. "Yeah, he should be back any minute. He's your next door neighbor, room 204. He seems like a nice enough man." I poked my head out the doorway and followed her gaze. "Oh. Well, I'll be sure to thank him when I see him!" Griffon nodded before turning back to me. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Gav! I hope you don't mind being called Gav." I shook my head, and couldn't help but smile again. "I don't mind it. And thank you for showing me my room!" "It was no problem! Ooh, now I should probably get going. I have a project that needs finishing." She headed off down the stairs, and I called out another "Thank you!" before heading back into my apartment.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. Not only did I have a nice apartment, but I lived right above the nicest, prettiest manager in the world! There was a knock at the door, and I quickly hopped up from the box I was unpacking. "I'll be right there!" I figured it was Griffon again, coming to tell me some forgotten detail about the place. When I opened the door though, I felt something--some _one_ , in a sense--jump onto my face. Then I heard one of those confetti popper things go off, which caused me to fall backwards for the second time that day. I looked up to see a tiny, blonde girl, wearing something that resembled a Sailor Moon cosplay. She hopped up onto my nose, grabbing a tamborine from God knows where, and began to dance around. "Congratulations," she screamed; her voice was high and squeaky. "Congratulations! Congratulations on your new apartment!!" I sat up quickly, causing her to fly into the air. I wasn't sure exactly where she went, but I was a bit too shocked to care. "What the bloody hell was that?!" I screamed, looking around for the girl. I could hear her laughing, and looked up to see her hanging from the drawstrings of a sweatshirt. "Whoo! Headrush! You should try something like that one day, Ryan, it's great!" Then I heard a man chuckling. "Hey there, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Ryan Haywood, I live next door in 204." Haywood...I knew that name! "Oh, you were the guy that brought my things up here, is that right?" Ryan nodded, helping me up off of the floor. "Thank you so much, Mr. Haywood." ""Mr. Haywood?" Come on, what are you being so formal for? Call me Ryan. So how old are you?" "I'm twenty-five going on twenty-six!" Ryan smiled, "We're seven years apart, how about that? Do you plan on going to school or getting a job anytime soon?" I shook my head. I hadn't even thought about getting a job. "Oh, I plan on going to school though! But probably sometime next year, I kind of...Got rejected..." I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Ah, that's no big deal." Ryan said. "And if you ever need a job, there's a video game store down the street," he motioned to my Minecraft shirt, "since you seem pretty interested. I work there too, and my boss, Burnie, is always open to hiring new people."

"Thank you, Ryan, I appreciate you telling me." I said, smiling. Then I turned my attention towards the girl, who was perched on Ryan's shoulder. "So who's this little thing?" "Oh! That's my Persecom!" I blinked, utterly shocked by her size. "But she's so small!" Ryan laughed, nodding. "She wouldn't be a mobile Persecom if she was life-size, now would she?" "Oh..." I nodded. That made a lot more sense than where my train of thought was headed. "Introduce yourself!" I heard Ryan say, and gave the two my full attention again. I should really stop getting so lost in thought around people, it's rude. "Aye!" his Persecom said, hopping down into his hand. She did a little twirl, and ended it with a curtsy. "I'm Barbara! I find it  _perse_ onally nice to meet you!" Ryan sighed and shook his head, placing Barbara back onto his shoulder. "She...Likes to make puns. I honestly feel bad for giving her a last name." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's her last name?" "Dunkleman." "" _Dunkleman_ "?" "More like Punkleman." Barabra said with a smirk. 

I chuckled at that. I think I'd grow to like Barbara. "Oh yeah, what was up with your reaction to her size earlier?" Ryan asked. "Don't you have a mobile Persecom?" I shook my head, frowning slightly. "I wish. I don't have a Persecom of any sort." "Hm. That's pretty unusual these days." Ryan said, and I couldn't help but agree. "But even if I got one, I wouldn't have any idea of how to use it." "It's no big deal, really, once you turn on the switch, they handle things on their own! The OS takes care of pretty much everything." I smiled, amazed by Ryan's knowledge of the things. "You're really an expert on Persecoms, aren't you?" I asked. Ryan had a smug little grin on his face, but he shrugged. "Ahhh, y'know." "So how much can you do with these things, anyhow?" "A whole lot! I can make and get phone calls, go on the Internet, and check my e-mail with Barbara." "The Internet too?! That's bloody top!" Ryan nodded, though I doubt he understood what 'top' meant. "And you can even access Steam and RPG Maker to download games!" "No way, are you serious?!" "As serious as a computer virus, my friend." 

Barbara was swaying back and forth, giggling as she said, "Gaming sites! Gaming sites!"

~ ~ ~

I decided to go out and get some food, seafood salad from a supermarket around the corner. The cashier was a Persecom similar to the one I saw when I first got here, with the long brown hair and green dress. But she had different ears. 

"Would you like any crackers with this, sir?" The Persecom, named Kim, asked. "Oh, no, just this is fine. How much was it?" "Ten dollars, sir." I pulled out the twenty-dollar bill, which was all I had, and placed it on the counter. "Keep the change." I said before grabbing my food and leaving the store. I got lost in my thoughts as I began to walk home. Persecoms are top. They can do anything from surfing the web to solving insane math equations. Ryan called his Persecom Barbara. She likes cosplay and making puns, which is the most adorable thing and so cool! I really want to own a Persecom, I've got to check out those gaming sites...But again, I wouldn't know where to begin if I ever got one. "I wouldn't be able to afford one anytime soon, that's for sure." I sighed. Persecoms are top. They're shaped exactly like real people. "If only I could just find one lying around somewhere...But of course, that wouldn't happen in a million years."

I began to laugh at the idea of someone just finding a Persecom on the side of the road, when out of the corner of my eye...

...I saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the terribly short chapter, but this is where I wanted to stop. The next chapter will definitely be longer, and it will include more people! Yay!


End file.
